The Pride of a Dragon Master
by IcarusOfFlame
Summary: 11 years ago, all of the Dragon Type pokemon vanished in the event know as the Draconic Surge. Join Michael, the last Dragon Master, as he takes on one of life greatest challenges...school. He has been enrolled in the prestigious PokeTech Academy, a school for top notch trainers. On his way Michael will also discover the reason for the disappearance of the dragons.
1. Prologue

**Hello Everyone, I am IcarusOfFlame and this is my first ever FanFiction. I've never tried anything like this before, but I'm really happy to be trying it now. I don't consider myself a great writer, but I don't feel that I'm a bad one either. I'm never going to get better if I don't get my work out into the world, and let other people comment on it, and tell me what I need to work on, so here I am. Please review, feel free to be harsh and let me know what I need to work on. Hopefully, in time, I can become the kind of writer I want to be, and also the kind of writer who's work you guys enjoy reading.**

**I do not own pokémon, or any of the pokémon franchise, all I own are my OC's and the plot of the story...and any mistakes, I guess I should own (up to) those too...see what I did there?...No?...Never mind.**

* * *

**Prologue**

**11 years ago.**

It was on June 6th, 2006 everything changed in the pokémon world. No one could have possibly expected the events that lead up to an entire pokémon type disappearing. The day started off just like any other, people woke up in the morning, ate breakfast and they started to go about their daily activities. pokémon trainers around the world were working hard with their pokémon to get stronger and battle their friends, or challenge gym leaders to earn badges that would earn them the right to compete in one of the leagues that were located in each region. Just a normal day, that is until the incident that would forever be known as the Draconic Surge. Is was around noon when the large dark disk appeared in the sky. The disk was black in the center, while the outside of the disk was tinged in a crimson red flame. The general appearance of the disk could only be described as evil, and what it did once it was there was unthinkable. Everyone around the world, people and pokémon alike, stopped what they were doing to look at the strange disk in the sky. The disk then began to spin, slowly at first, but picking up speed as it went, the dark crimson flames and black center of the disk soon became indistinguishable from each other as they whirled into a chaotic vortex of darkness and fire. From the center of that vortex came a bright, blinding white light, that reached over the land illuminating everything in it's path.

The light appeared as if searching for something and once the light had completely encircled the planet, it changed from the bright and blinding white to an evil and menacing red. The red shell that now encased the planet then sent out thousands upon thousands to tendrils that reached their way down to the surface, and slowly but surely the tendrils began to seek out every dragon type pokémon on the planet and carry them off into the sky. It seemed the that no dragon type pokémon was spared, the tendrils were unbiased in their search, the took wild dragon types as well as those belonging to trainers, not even those dragon type pokémon inside pokéballs were safe, as the tendrils simply took the entire pokéball off of it's trainer's belt, it also took pokémon that were not dragon types but would later evolve into a dragon type. After less than 10 minutes, all the tendrils were retracted back into the the glowing red shell, which then started recede back into the still spinning vortex. Once the light was pulled completely back into the vortex, it stopped spinning and the disk slowly faded from the sky, leaving the sky a bright blue and vibrant as it had been before the disk appeared. Anyone would have thought that is was just a strange daydream, that nothing had really happened and the normal day was just as normal as it had always been, except for one simple fact. Every single dragon type pokémon in the world was gone, carried away by the tendrils and taken into the vortex as it disappeared. The day of the Draconic Surge would also become known as the day that all dragon type pokémon became extinct, at least that what everyone thought.

Deep in a cave near Blackthorn City in the Johto Region, in a room at the temple of the Dragon Monks, a young, five year old boy slept, and sleeping around him, protecting him, were three pokémon. A small blue pokémon with a red stomach and a fin on his back was sleeping at the child's back, Gible the Land Shark pokémon, was snoring softly with a large snot bubble coming out of his nose. Being held in the child's arms was a small green pokémon with a single horn on his head and two small tusks coming out of his mouth, the Tusk pokémon, Axew, let out a small yawn and moved around a bit to get comfortable. Finally, curled around the head, and letting the boy use her body as a pillow, was a small, light blue, snake-like pokémon, the Dragon pokémon, Dratini, was breathing softly as she opened her small eyes to stare at the boy, her oldest friend, the small serpentine pokémon then closed her eyes again and hummed quietly, determined to protect her friend, no matter what.

Outside that small room there was a commotion as the Dragon Monks and Masters of the Dragon Tamer Clan battled fiercely against the tendrils of the Draconic Surge, at first it seemed they were able to drive them back, but alas even the mighty dragons that the Clan cherished so fondly were taken by the evil things.

After the battle, and after all the Dragon Tamer Clan's pokémon were taken, to the surprise of the Monks, three more of the tendrils appeared at the temple, looking for something. The residents of the temple were confused at first about why they were still coming, surely there were no dragon pokémon left to be taken.

"The boy!" exclaimed the old man, The Master of the Dragon Tamer Clan, the old man had on a purple samurai looking outfit, and atop his head was a purple helmet, protruding from the front of the helm was a golden likeness of Rayquaza, the usually green, serpentine dragon was carved mid roar, with fierce eyes that could make even the toughest pokémon shudder in fright.

The Master ran from the main hall of the temple, running down hallways and corridors, surprisingly quick for a man his age, looking for his destination. Once he saw it he burst through the door to see the still sleeping child, and the three pokémon still surrounding him. At the sound of the Master coming through the door the boy woke up and stared at him. "Master?" the boy asked, while wiping the sleep from his eyes. The three dragon type pokémon around him woke up as well, and all four pairs of eyes focused on the Master. The boy could that there was a look of worry on the Masters face, "What wrong Master?" the boy asked innocently.

The Masters eyes began to tear up as he looked at the boy and the three pokémon huddled around him. He remembered when the boy had first come to them, he was only 2 years old then, and his parents had passed away in a house fire. The boy was lucky that he had not been in the house at the time of the fire, he should have been, but he wasn't.

**Flashback.**

_Earlier that day the boy had snuck out of the house to the small pond in the backyard. The house was a small two-story building that had once stood near the outskirts of Blackthorn City. The reason the boy had snuck out to the pond that day was to play with his new friend, a baby Dratini that had made her home in the pond. While the boy was out near the pond playing with the Dratini, an explosion erupted from somewhere in the house, the flames that ensued had engulfed the house completely within seconds, by the time the local firefighting team had arrived, there was nothing that could be done._

_When the explosion hit it let out a shockwave that knocked the boy off of his feet and he hit his head hard on the ground and slipped into unconsciousness. Debris from the house was thrown all over the place in the explosion but the Dratini that the boy had played with had made sure that none landed on or near the boy. When the firefighting team had finally arrived on the scene they found the unconscious boy in the back yard, with the Dratini curled around him. The boy was then brought to the local pokémon Center to recover and the Dratini had insisted on going with him. It was at the pokémon Center that the Master had first met the boy. The Master had know the boys parents, Ben and Julia were both well known and respected members of the Dragon Tamer Clan._

_The Master had gone to the pokémon Center that day to keep the promise he had once made to Ben and Julia, that if anything should ever happen to them, then he would take care of their son, that he would teach Michael the way of the Dragon Tamer Clan, and so that's what he did._

**Flashback End.**

He still remembered that day so vividly, the local authorities had been unable to turn up any leads as to the cause of the explosion, but they assumed it was just the gas tank in the basement accidentally catching a stray spark from some malfunctioning piece of machinery, such a the washing machine, or a blown out light bulb. The Master still had his doubts about the cause of the explosion, but there was nothing he could do about that now, however, what he could do, was exactly as he promised and protect the boy with his parents gone.

"Michael, there's a problem," the Master said to the boy. The boy looked confused and the Master decided he had to keep explaining, "Something's happening, I don't know what it is but, it's taking all the dragon type pokémon."

"Taking them where?" Michael asked, still looking very confused.

"Taking them away," the old man replied, "Forever."

The three dragon types sitting around Michael all stood up with looks of shock on their faces. "But…" said Michael, lost for words, "They're my friends…I don't want them to leave forever...I'll miss them too much"

"I know Michael, but there's nothing we can…" the Master started by was interrupted by Michael.

"No!" Michael said and he wrapped his arms around the three pokémon, "Please don't go," Michael was starting to cry, tears welling up in his eyes as he hugged his friends, "Please…Don't leave me alone." The three pokémon started to tear up as well, they didn't want to leave their friend either, they wanted to stay, they wanted to be together forever, to play, to have just like they'd been doing since they met.

A small tear ran down the Masters cheek as well, "It's not fair." said the Master to himself, "Oh Arceus, why would you make such a young child go through the pain of losing the ones he cares about, not once, but twice? What did this child do to deserve this.?" This child, who made friends with dragon pokémon the fastest that the Master had ever seen, this child who was born to be a great Dragon Master.

While Michael was still embracing the three pokémon, the door behind the Master burst open and the 3 evil, red tendrils snaked their way into the room. Michael looked up and saw that the tendrils were slowly moving closer to him and his pokémon.

The Master looked at the crying child and pokémon and then back at the tendrils, "No," said the Master, "You will not take these pokémon." The Master then stepped in front of the tendril and spread his arms wide, "LEAVE THIS PLACE!" the Master said in a commanding voice that and other living thing would have listened to, human or pokémon. The tendrils just recoiled a bit, but then shot forward and sent the Master flying into a wall.

"MASTER!" Michael called as he watched the Master fall to the ground.

"I'm okay Michael," the Master replied as he struggled to get back on his feet, "I'm just not as young as I once was." Michael sighed with relief that his Master wasn't greatly injured. As Michael turned his attention back to the tendrils, his eyes opened wide.

They were getting closer, that were going to take his friends from him, but he didn't want his friend to be taken. "No!" Michael shouted at the approaching red forms, but the tendrils only ignored him and continued their advance. "Don't…" Michael whispered, "Go away…" Michael closed his eyes and opened them again, hoping this was all some bad dream. When he saw that the tendrils hadn't vanished his eyes started to tear up even more, "Why is this happening?"

"Michael," the Master said through clenched teeth, "I'm sorry...I'm sorry I couldn't protect them for you, I'm sorry I couldn't protect any of the dragon types…" the Master looked down at his hand, "Some Dragon Master I am."

"Don't say that Master." said Michael, "It's not your fault, it's not anyone's fault."

"You're right Michael," the Master replied, "If it's anyone's fault it's whatever this...is." The master gestured towards the tendrils that were still approaching Michael, Gible, Axew, and Dratini.

"I won't let it…" Michael said, his voice dropping to a barely audible whisper, "I won't let it have my friends."

"Michael…" the Master felt bad for the boy trying so hard to protect those dear to him, "I think it's too…"

"No!" Michael interrupted, and directed his gaze at the tendrils, "You…" Michael stopped and looked down the pokémon he still held close to him, "YOU CAN'T HAVE THEM!"

As Michael shouted the last part his eyes began to grow a bright blue, his eyes became completely enveloped in the light as he held on to the pokémon tightly. Out from Michael's body a dim blue sphere started to grow, and it grew until it was completely covering Michael and the three dragon types.

The tendrils didn't seem to notice the sphere was there as it continued its advance towards the pokemon, but just as the tendrils were about to reach the pokémon, they came in contact with the sphere. The blue light of the sphere became much brighter as it it traveled up the red tendrils, turning them the same shade of light blue as the sphere and Michael's eyes. As the light continued to travel along the tendrils they began to recede, once they got far enough away from Michael and the pokémon, the tendrils let out a bright flash of white light and when the light subsided, the tendrils were gone.

Michael's eyes returned to normal and he looked down at his friends. "Don't worry," he said to the dragon types, "I'll always protect you guys."

The Master just watched the scene before him with pure awe, he'd never seen anything like it, and with a long as he'd been around, he'd seen a lot. "Michael?" the Master asked, and the boy turned to look at him, "What was that?"

"I don't…" the boy began to answer, but then started to look sick, "Know…" the boy managed to finish as he fell back on his bed. The three pokémon all gathered around the sleeping boy and embraced him, watching over him as he slept.

The Master thought to himself for a minute and then smiled, "Yes." the Master said to himself, "Born to be a great Dragon Master, indeed."

* * *

**Hey guys, thanks for reading, I really hope you enjoyed this. This is just a prologue, and I intend to continue this, that is if you guys enjoyed reading it. Please review and let me know what you think. Like I mentioned earlier, this is my first time ever posting something on FanFiction, and I feel that it's pretty good for my first time, but I want you guys to be the judge of that.**


	2. Chapter 1: The Last Dragon Master

**Hey guys, IcarusOfFlame here with my first official chapter of my first ever FanFiction. I'm really excited about this, because as the plot unfolds in my head I just can't help but wan't to share it with everyone I can. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and please remember to review, it would be super helpful for me to know where you guys think I need to improve as a write. Constructive Criticism is welcomed, straight out flaming is not. **

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Last Dragon Master.**

**Present Day.**

Michael awoke to the sound of voices outside his door. "Are you sure it's wise to let him leave, I mean what if he gets in to trouble?" one of the voices said, in a rather worried tone.

"Of course." said another voice, this one more calm and cool, than the other, "The boy is 16 today after all, it's about time for him get started with a new chapter in his life."

"I know but…" the worried voice came again, "What about how people will react, he has…"

"I know." the calm voice said, "But he has to face that someday and it's better sooner rather than later, and besides, you and I both know that we couldn't stop him from going, even if we wanted to."

"That's true, I guess." said the worried voice.

"Don't worry about it so much." the calm voice replied, "I trust him, I know that he'll do great things, and I know that I don't need to worry about him because he's perfectly capable of taking care of himself, I mean, it was our job to make sure of that, wasn't it?"

"You're right." said the worried voice, becoming less worried sounding, "I should know better, after all these years, he's that last person I should be worried about."

"Exactly." said the calm voice in reply.

With that Michael stopped listening and got out of his bed. He looked around the small room and sighed. "It's hard to believe I'm going to be leaving this place," he said to himself as he took in the details of his room. The small bed sat on an old yet sturdy wooden frame, the floor was made from polished, dark wood, tiles that were fit together in a haphazard way, is there was any sort of pattern to it, Michael certainly couldn't see it. Next to the bed was a nightstand with a small reading lamp. The room wasn't much to look at, but it was his home and it had been for his entire life, and he'd be lying if he said he wasn't a little upset to be leaving it.

Michael went over to the small dresser that was located next to the bed and began to get dressed. He pulled on a simple black T-shirt and a pair of blue jeans, as well as a pair of old red running shoes. Once he was dressed he took a quick look in mirror that was hanging on the door, his neck length stark white hair was a bit messed up with bed-head. His grey/blue eyes flashed with annoyance as he tried to fix his hair with using his hand, smiling once he finally got it to stay in place.

"Alright." Michael said as he walked back over the the dresser and picked up the black leather belt that was sitting on top of it, after skillfully weaving the belt through the belt loops of his jeans he walked over to the nightstand next to the bed and opened the drawer. Inside were his pokéballs, which Michael picked up, "Today's the day guys," Michael said to the pokéballs, "Today's the day we're finally going to experience the world." The pokéballs wiggled a little in Michael's hand and his smile widened, "You guys are excited to aren't you?"

Michael clipped the pokéballs to his belt walked over to door. He slowly reached for the doorknob, looking over his shoulder at his room one last time. Knowing that this might be the last time he ever saw it, he turned away and opened the door.

Outside the room, waiting for him, were two of his teachers. Ordin, who was a tall man with long flowing black hair looked at him and smiled. "Ah you're finally awake." said Ordin, who was the owner of the calm voice Michael had heard earlier.

"It's about time." said the other man, this one shorter than Michael was and a bit rounded in the gut, he was also, unmistakably, the one who had been so worried earlier.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Master Thomas," Michael said a bit sheepishly.

The short man, Thomas's, face broke into a smile, "Don't worry about it, I was only teasing."

"Oh." Michael replied, smiling at his two teachers.

"Well I bet you're excited to get underway, aren't you?" asked Ordin, coming over a putting a hand on Michael's shoulder. Both Ordin and Thomas were wearing the traditional attire of the Dragon Tamer Clan, light purple robes, with gold embroidery around the neck and cusps of the sleeves, on the back of the robe was the symbol of the Dragon Tamer Clan, a black dragon head with red eyes. The symbol of the Dragon Tamer Clan was the same design as that of the Blackthorn gym badge.

"I am very excited" said Michael.

"That good to hear," Ordin replied, "However, The Master wishes to speak with you before you leave."

"The Old Man?" Michael asked quizzically.

Ordin nodded and said, "The Master said that he had something he wanted to give you before you left." With that, Ordin turned and started to walk down the hall.

"I see," said Michael, moving to follow behind Ordin, with Thomas close behind him.

"Oh, and Michael…" Ordin said, looking over his shoulder at Michael, "Happy Birthday."

"Thank you Master Ordin," Michael replied, bowing his head to his teacher.

"You don't have to be so formal anymore," Thomas cut it, "We're not your teachers anymore after today." Michael laughed after Thomas said that. "What's so funny?" the short man inquired.

"Nothing it's just that…" Michael stopped laughing and looked serious, "You guys are always going to be my teachers, you've taught me so much, and I'm sure that I still have a lot to learn from both of you."

Both of the teachers smiled at the praise, but neither one of them said what they knew they were both thinking. That Michael has surpassed them long ago, that he was a natural at pokemon battling and that the bonds that he shared with his pokémon were some of the strongest that they had ever seen. They also knew that Michael was still getting stronger, that as young as he was, there was no telling how far he and his pokémon would go in the future.

After walking down several hallways the group came to a stop in front of pair of double doors. "Well…" said Thomas. tapping Michael on the back affectionately, "The Master is waiting for you inside, and it's best not to keep him waiting."

Michael took one last look at his teachers and said "Thank you guys for everything." Michael held out his hand to shake, but instead the two teachers pulled him into a tight group hug. Without saying anything else Michael turned and walked through the doors.

"He's grown a lot from the frightened boy he was when he first came here." Ordin said, "Don't you agree." Ordin turned to look at Thomas when he failed to answer right away.

Thomas had tears starting to well up in his eyes, "He's going to be fine," Thomas said, in a somewhat shaky voice. "That's right!" Thomas's voice got much stronger as he said this, "He's going to take this world by storm, it won't be too long before everyone knows the name Michael Drake." Ordin just nodded and smiled, he wasn't one for huge outbursts, but he felt the same way.

The room was dark, lit by only only a few candles held by beautifully carved silver sconces on the walls. Sitting on the far side of the room, and a large purple mat raised on a daïs was the Master. The old man had white hair that was growing thin in old age. The Master also wore the traditional robe of the Dragon Tamer Clan, but he also had a red sash that went over his right shoulder. The man was short, but despite this he still gave off that sense of leadership, of pride, of everything that the Dragon Tamer Clan stands for.

The Master was flanked by two people, on his right was a man with blazing red hair, he wore a long hooded cape that was black on the outside and a dark red on the inside, a dark blue shirt and pants, and a pair of black boots. on the Master's left side was a woman, she had long, light blue hair, and she too wore a cape, hers was nearly identical to the one the man was wearing except that the inside was a deep violet, instead of red. She was also wore a blue, rather tight fitting, one piece outfit, blue high-heeled boots, and blue gloves.

The Master was talking to the man when Michael walked in and let the large door close behind him. At the sound of the door closing everyone stopped talking and looked up at Michael. Michael just stared back at them, but didn't say a thing.

"Well don't just stand there," the red-haired man said with a large smile on his face, "Come in." Michael smiled and walked across the room to stand in front of the Master.

"It's been a long time Lance." Michael said to the man.

"Too long," Lance replied as he and Michael high-fived each other. Lance was like a big brother to Michael, they had spent a lot of time together when Michael was little. Up until that day 11 years ago, Lance was a Dragon Master, and one of the Elite 4 of the Kanto and Johto regions, he was even champion for a little while. Now, while still technically a Dragon Master, he only used dragon-like pokémon, and Michael has no idea what he did for work. A few years ago Lance took a job somewhere and since then he had hardly ever been around.

"It's nice to see you again Michael!" came a voice from behind him. Michael turned around to see that it had come from the blue haired woman.

"Oh!" Michael said a bit surprised, "Hello Miss Claire." Claire was the Blackthorn City Gym Leader, since the gym used to be a dragon type gym she still battled using only dragon-like pokemon, this meant that the gym didn't have one overall set type. If the the Blackthorn gym badge was tough to earn before, it might be more so now because the challengers can't just rely on the gyms type weakness.

The Master cleared his throat to regain the group's attention, soon there were three pairs of eyes focused on him. "Thank you for coming Michael, now let's get down to business, shall we?" the Master asked the group. The three of them nodded and he continued, "As I'm sure you know, today is the day that you'll be leaving us." Only Michael nodded this time, knowing that the question was directed towards him. "Have you given any thought to what you want to do or where you want to go?" the Master asked raising an eyebrow.

Michael thought for a moment and then said, "All I know is that I want to grow closer with my pokemon and to work together with them to become the best trainer I can be."

"That is a noble goal," the Master replied with a sparkle in his eye. 'I'd expect no less from you,' the Master thought to himself. Michael nodded and then the Master continued, "If that's the case then might I suggest that you enroll at PokéTech Academy."

"What!" Michael blurted after PokéTech Academy was mentioned. PokéTech Academy is a school for pokémon trainer, although it's very High-Class institution, the tuition fee is about that of a small fortune, and so only those from wealthy families usually attended the school. "But Master," Michael continued, "The cost is…"

"Don't worry about the cost," the Master said, cutting Michael off, "It is possible to attend the academy with a full scholarship."

"Full scholarship?" Michael asked confused, "How?"

The Master began to explain the detail to Michael, "It seems that a scholarship may be awarded to those who receive a letter of recommendation from both a recognized official of the Pokémon League and a staff member at the academy."

"Really!?" Michael said, his eyes lighting up in excitement, "That's awesome."

"Indeed," replied the Master, "And as a Gym Leader recognized by the League…"

"I have agreed to write you my letter of recommendation," Claire interrupted, shooting a smile at Michael.

"You have?" Michael asked Claire, "Thank you so much!...but..."

The Master frowned "What's wrong Michael, don't you want to go?"

"I do." Michael replied, "It's just that I don't know any staff members at the school."

"Actually…" said Lance in a cheerful tone, "As the instructor of PokéTech Academy's Advanced Battling and Pokémon Training courses, I too have agreed to write you my letter of recommendation" Lance then shot a warm smile at Michael.

It took Michael a bit to process what Lance had just said, but once he did a huge grin spread across his face. "Lance you work at…" Michael began to say.

"PokéTech Academy, Yes. I do." Lance finished for him.

"So that's where you've been all this time?" Michael asked. Lance nodded. "That's awesome!" Michael stated.

"Quite," said the Master in a tone the said it was time to calm down a bit. "If you're ready, you'll leave for the academy with Lance in a short while."

"I'm more than ready!" Michael exclaimed, he put his hand to the pokéballs on his belt, "I'm pumped, and I can tell that they are too." Michael got that look in his eye, that same sparkle that he got when he was excited as a kid.

"You've grown up so much." said the Master, his eyes softening, "Sometimes time it's hard to remember that you're the same kid who used play in the fountain with the pokémon."

"Master…" Michael replied, blushing from the compliment, "Thank you for all the great years I've spent here."

"I could thank you as well," the Master said kindly, "Oh that's right it's your birthday isn't it."

"It is Master, but you don't…" Michael began, but the Master held up a hand to stop him.

"Nonsense," The Master replied and reached behind him for something, "This is for you," he said as he pulled forth a package wrapped in brown paper and handed it to Michael.

Michael took the package and began to open it, when the last of the paper was torn away Michael gasped, "Master this is…" In Michael's hands was a black cape, similar to once Lance and Claire were wearing, only instead of violet or red on the inside there was a bright white, and emblazoned on the back and outlined in the same bright white was the symbol or the Dragon Tamer Clan.

"I had this made you the day you first came to us," the Master said smiling warmly, "And I think it is finally the right time for you to wear it, capes like those are sacred in the Dragon Tamer Clan, for the only ones to wear them are the Dragon Masters"

"Thank you Master," Michael said as he swung the cape around behind and fastened the clasp around his neck. The cape fell around Michael's shoulders and hung down to about the top of his bottom of his ankles. Wearing the cape gave Michael a feeling of confidence, he felt like he could do anything, like he had the entire Dragon Tamer Clan behind him.

The Master stood up and walked over to Michael, "Kneel down." the Master said, and Michael did so without hesitating. The Master place his right hand on the crown of Michael's head and spoke, "I name you, Michael Drake, Son of Benjamin and Julia Drake, a Dragon Master of the Dragon Tamer Clan. The duties of a Dragon Master are as follows, to protect everyone, people and pokémon alike, to always do what is right, and above all, to have confidence in themselves and to help others do the same. A Dragon Master must be a leader and set an example to those around them, so that other will want to follow in their footsteps. Do you, Michael Drake, accept the responsibility of that comes with being a Dragon Master?"

"I do." Michael said in a confident tone.

"Then rise," the Master continued, "And take your place among legends."

Michael slowly stood up and looked at the three people around him. Lance put a hand on his shoulder and said "Congratulations Michael, you've earned it."

"I can't think of anyone more fitting to where the mantle of a Dragon Master." Claire added.

"I agree," said Lance.

The Master looked Michael in the eyes and said, "The responsibility of Dragon Master is now yours alone to bear, you understand this, yes?" Michael nodded and the Master continued, "Others may be Dragon Masters, but only in title, you are the last True Dragon Master, it has always been your destiny, it has always been your burden to bear, ever since that day."

"I understand Master," Michael said, "I won't let you down."

The Master smiled, "I know you won't. You are the hope we have for the future, you are the hope of the entire clan, no, the entire world. 16 years ago today, you were born and 11 years ago today, all dragon type pokemon were taken from us except for the ones that were with you." The Master stopped and thought for a moment and then continued, "I don't know what significance this day has in the grand scheme of thing, but what I do know is that you're right in the center of it, and if anyone can figure it out and bring the dragon pokemon back to this world, it's you."

"Thank you for your kind words Master," Michael said calmly, "I promise that I'll find the answer, I won't let your and everyone else's hope go to waste. I'll find out why the dragon types were taken, and then I'll bring them back, I swear it."

After saying their goodbyes, Lance and Michael lest the temple through the front entrance. The temple itself was built inside a cave, the cave was called the Dragon's Den, and as they walked the short way through the cave, towards the bright daylight that was visible ahead of them, Michael asked, "Lance, how exactly are we going to get the Academy?"

"Once we're out of this cave," Lance replied, "We'll head to the Blackthorn Train Station, from there we'll take the next train to Goldenrod City where a helicopter is waiting for us."

"A helicopter!?" Michael asked excitedly, he'd always wanted to ride in a helicopter, and was glad that he was finally going to get the chance too.

"That's right." said Lance with a smile.

With those words Michael picked up his speed and started running towards the exit of the cave, his black Dragon Master cape billowing out behind him as he went. Looking back over his shoulder Michael called, "Come on Lance, you're too slow."

Lance just smiled, "Dragon Master or not he's still an energetic teenager, he's going to do great at the academy."

* * *

**Well, what did you guys think? I need reviews, I would really like to know what you guys think of my writing, so please let me know, and also let me know what you think of the plot so far. Does it seem interesting? Would you be interested in reading more? Is there another way to describe Claire's outfit other than just "one-piece outfit?" I mean seriously, I don't mean to sound like Silver here, but come on. Anyway, I'm getting off topic...Thanks for reading.**


End file.
